Ghirahim's Carol of Christmas
by DragonEye0905
Summary: Ghirahim has a boiling hatred for Christmas, and he won't even let his servants celebrate the cheerful holiday! Making a cameo appearance, Link warns Ghirahim of who will be visiting him in the night to come. Can his visitors convince the ever-spiteful demon lord of the dangers of neglecting Christmas, or is it too late already?
1. Prolouge of Sorts

**A/N: Merry Ghristmas everybody! :3 I hope you're all enjoying the holidays with your family and what not. And for those of you who don't celebrate the Ghristmas cheer, merry Christmas! Yea, I celebrate both. *puts on sunglasses and ghetto hat*  
**

**Uhh...don't hurt me, but I wrote this up in about...five minutes? Yea, total slacker, I know... And do I even have a start on the next chapter? As of when I wrote this...no. I do not. :|  
**

* * *

Ghirahim awoke to the sound of bustling somewhere in his mansion. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he slithered out of his warm bed. He surpassed a yawn as he made his way over to his over-sized closet. Peering inside, he tried to decide what he would wear on that cold, December morning. He went with the usual white, diamond-hole, tight cloth, and added his yellow belt, adorned with its glistening red gem.

When he was putting his diamond earring in, he heard a loud crash, followed by numerous hushed threats and orders. Curious, Ghirahim slinked out into the hallway, and stealthily made his way to the source of the sound. The whispers led the way to the kitchen, where the fire was lit, and there was something boiling in the pot above the blazing fire.

Ghirahim soon found the mess he was expecting. Spilling out of the pantry was six bags of flour, all of them torn open and the white powder pouring out all over the floor. Fresh ginger and sugar canes were strewn about the place, and there was also honey, chocolate beans and ground coffee mixed into the wide mass of flour. Ghirahim could even see the bright red hair of one of his servants peeking through the mess.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked in a tone that hinted at the anger he felt rising up.

"Master Ghirahim!" a blond boy spoke in fear of seeing his master. "We were only..."

"Yes? Only what?" narrowing his eyes at the servant, Ghirahim tried to seek the answer he knew would spill out of his servant's mouth.

"We were only rearranging the supplies pantry for extra storage space. This winter may be harsh." the blond finished his lie. Ghirahim knew because the boy's voice was trembling in fear, and hope. Ghirahim bent down so he was eye level with his servant.

"Dreath, this is your sixteenth year serving me, isn't it?" Dreath nodded his head, blond hair spilling over his right eye at the motion. "And yet you still think me a fool!" Ghirahim's voice had quickly risen to almost that of a scream, and he sent the back of his hand flying across the blonde's cheek.

"Don't think I didn't hear you and the others humming last night!" Dreath cringed at his master's words. He tried to shrink down into the floor, but that never seemed to work when needed most. "I am no fool. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. You all know the rules." Ghirahim's voice had now dropped to that of a whisper, but one that suggested pain if not listened to.

At that time, the boy with the read hair scrambled out from under the sweet mass of ingredients. His eyes went wide at the sight of a small amount of blood trickling down from his friend's nose. They went even wider when Ghirahim turned to face him.

"Now, clean up this mess, and don't ever let me catch you doing it again."

"Yes, Master." both boys said in union.

A fluffy body brushed against Ghirahim's legs as he stormed off in search of his other servants, but he took no notice of the cat. He was going to remind all of his servants of the one thing they seemed to forget every year.

Ghirahim **_despised_** Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: I promise, I shall work on the next chapters. You'll most likely get an update every day until completion, so no worries there. I had planned on being finished by Christmas evening, but that will never happen. Will it? T.T  
**

**And if you did not catch, Dreath is my OC servant for Ghirahim. Probably won't ever show up out of this story, unless the masses beg for his return. The same with the red-head. Want me to give him a name? Well, I'll let you guys decide on that. So, shout out a name if you want him to have one. Please, no dirty words, strong language, or regular/everyday names. I hate that, when an OC born in the Zelda universe in named something like, "Sarah," or "Ted." At least be creative people. T.T  
**

**Merry Christmas!  
**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Chapter two peoples! Okay, now onto the first visitor. X| *is dying of trying to please fans and holiday preparations*  
**

**Shout out to Din's Fire because she is a faithful guest!**

Glad you remembered me!

I believe I have watched that, if it's by a someone named 'Little Kuriboh' or something like that... Anyway, I just wanted people to be mature when giving names. 'Cause yea, I sometimes pull dirty jokes, and such. XD I choose to not use coarse language, but many of the interests I have involve such words of...coarseness. :P

**For all of those who have reviewed so far, Thanks a Bunches! Tingle would be...what _would_ Tingle be? **

* * *

Staring into the wide eyes of his servants, Ghirahim glared at each and every one of them. He had just finished reminding them about what he would do if he caught another hint of Christmas in his home. Some had tears in their eyes, others blankly stared ahead, too upset to show any emotion. A small, almost not even there voice in the back of his head told the demon that he should let his servants have this one day to be happy. But it was crushed down by his hatred of the holiday.

When he felt that he had done enough glaring, Ghirahim stalked off into his library. Mounds of leather books were piled on tables, chairs, and there were even quite a few piles on the floor, all of them reaching at least his thigh. His shelves were stuffed full of even more books, maps, a few scrolls, and magical trinkets. He went searching for one particular book, but it was difficult to find a book in a mass of books. More than one might think.

After maybe ten minutes of pushing, rearranging and flinging books and piles around the room, Ghirahim finally found the one titled, 'A Demon's Guide to Keeping Dominance Over a Group of Human Slaves.' He opened the book to the marked page, and started reading while making his way to the main hall. He barked orders to a servant about getting a fire started. Not two minutes later, the hearth was blazing and warming the room to a cozy temperature. He sat down in a large, cushioned chair, sighing as he sank into the soft chair. He turned his page as the brown fluffy cat jumped up onto his lap. Absentmindedly, he stroked the soft fur and continued reading. After some time, his eyes became heavier than lead, and his arm holding the book fell to the side of the chair. The book fell to the floor, but that wasn't enough to wake the demon, nor chase away Fluffy, the cat.

His sleep was dreamless, and he slept straight through the commotion that happened not long after his eyes fell shut.

* * *

Ghirahim was jerked awake by a loud thumping sound. The fire had burned low, dimly lighting the room and casting eerie shadows over the interior. Ghirahim stood up, disturbing the cat and earning a discomforted grumble from the furry animal. The sound came again, and Ghirahim determined that it was located somewhere in the room. Stretching, he walked over to a case stuffed with books that wouldn't even fit in his library.

He couldn't see the overly largo box sitting in the middle of the room, and when he tried to walk through it, he instead fell backwards onto his butt, and then proceeded to thump his head against the stone floor.

"Ugh...who put this here?" Taking a closer look, Ghirahim saw that the box was wrapped in red-and-white striped paper. Adorning the top was a large, red bow. In the dim light coming from the fire, Ghirahim could just make out the writing on a tag that was connected to the bow. It read,

_To: Ghirahim._

_From: Somebody who isn't Ghirahim._

The rage from earlier that day started to rush back into the demon's system. He had specifically said, 'No Christmas!' and that included presents! His servants didn't seem to be able to get that into their brains. But, the writing on the tag didn't look as if it came from one of his servants. In fact, he was almost sure that he had never seen it before.

The curiosity was too much. Looking both ways to make sure no one was watching, Ghirahim slowly reached out to pull on the decorative bow. The foil came loose and undid itself at the demon's touch. Ghirahim placed a gloved finger on one of the folds in the wrapping paper. He hooked his finger under the fold, and started tearing. The sound was too loud i the almost empty room, and he was afraid someone would hear. He continued slowly, trying very hard to make as little sound as possible.

When the box was free of paper, he could see that the top had a latch on it. He undid said latch, and was thrown backwards as the lip burst open the moment he unlocked it.

He just laid there with his eyes shut tight until a voice almost forced him into a sitting position.

"Ghirahim." the glare that was no doubtably there could be heard in the voice.

"How did you get in my house?!" Ghirahim shouted at the figure that stood next to the open box.

"Through the front door, duh." Link rolled his piercing blue eyes at Ghirahim for asking such an absurd question. As if the answer wasn't obvious.

"But how did you get in when you were in a box?!" Ghirahim shouted at the boy in green. But looking closely, he had also thrown some red into the outfit's colors, looking somewhat like a festive wreath.

"I had it delivered." Link once again rolled his eyes. "Do you ever stop asking questions?"

"Not when people randomly appear in my home!" Ghirahim stood up and took a step towards Link, who stood his ground, not flinching a bit.

"Ghirahim, you've been neglecting the cheer of Christmas for far too long now." Link himself stepped towards Ghirahim, and the determined look on his face forced the demon back a step. Inching forward, Link continued.

"You need to accept the joy of this merry holiday, not only for yourself, or your household, but for the entire world."

"Don't be silly Link. Just because I refuse to take part in such petty celebrations does not mean that the wold will cease to exist. I won't do it." Ghirahim stared long and hard at Link, willing him to accept his answer and go away.

"Fine. Don't believe me? I'll let _them_ convince you otherwise."

"Them? Who is 'them'?" Ghirahim cocked a slim eyebrow at Link, who only backed up to the box he had previously jumped out of. "Answer me Link!" Link gave the demon something of a smirk, and crawled backwards into the box. From the inside, he reached up and pulled the lid shut. On it's own accord, the lock snapped shut, and all was silent. Ghirahim rushed over and undid the snap again, but when he peered inside the box, it was empty. The entire last few minutes were eerie enough, without this mysterious disappearance.

[Who could he be referring to. Hmph. The Skychild was probably only trying to scare me anyway. I have nothing to worry about.] Ghirahim kicked the box, stubbing his toe in the process. He sulked off to do non-Christmas related things for the remainder of the day until sleep and his warm bed called for him, and he answered immediately.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's gonna visit Ghirahim tonight! Shh, don't tell anyone. XD  
**

**Well, I've got this all written for you. Happy? I am. Sort of... Hard work it is writing this all in about 24 hours. It really puts the pressure on you. So, no news of the name of the Red One as of yet. Except for one person, and I am not counting hers, as she did so only to get to me. If I get no other name requests, then he shall never appear again! And I don't really care either way.  
**


	3. The Past that Lies

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I know I...do? -.- Well...do I? Yea, I think I do.  
**

**Here's Ghirahim's first visitor, and he/she gives away who the other two will be! I think it does anyway. If you can't catch it...I can't really help you there.  
**

* * *

Ghirahim once again woke to strange sounds coming from his mansion. He was becoming extremely irritated with this Christmas, more so than other years.

"Link, if that's you again, I swear I will burn your little floating island to the surface where my Bokoblins will destroy every single stupid pumpkin your kind seems to love." mumbled Ghirahim from where he shoved himself under his covers in an attempt to shut out all sounds. When no reply came, Ghirahim peeked his head out from under the sheets. The room was empty, and only the sound of the wind howling outside could be heard.

[Perhaps I was dreaming.] Ghirahim rolled over, his white hair tangling in his eyes. Just as he was closing his brown eyes, a bright light flashed in the dark room, and sounds louder than a hundred monster horns being blown at once rang through the walls. Ghirahim kept his eyes shut tight as the vibrations coming from the loud sounds knocked him out of his bed. He went 'thump' as he hit the hard floor, but it was overshadowed by the still-ringing blast of horns blowing.

"Ghirahim! Wake yourself!" a loud voice bellowed as the blasting horns died off.

[Whoever that is, is he really that dense to think that I'd still be asleep after that?] Ghirahim silently cursed whoever was interrupting his sleep.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" Ghirahim was rattled out of his faked sleep as the voice echoed in his ears. He quickly rose up from the floor.

"I'm up, alright?" Ghirahim turned an agitated eye to his visitor, and both brown eyes widening larger than ever before at the sight of his late-night guest.

"Don't eat me!" he screamed in terror. With all the noise coming from this one room, it was a surprise that no one woke up.

"I'm not here to eat you...unless you force me to do it anyway." The booming voice of the Thunder Dragon rang in Ghirahim's ears.

"Then...then why are you here?" Ghirahim asked in a timid voice.

The Thunder Dragon let out a huge sigh. "Didn't you listen to Link? I'm here to convince you about how selfish you're being, and how you need to accept Christmas."

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Is that really it? So if I accept it, you'll go away?"

"Only if it truthfully comes from the heart." replied the dragon.

"Hmm...I don't think so. So why don't you just go away and save yourself the trouble."

This time it was the dragon's turn to glare at Ghirahim. He folded his arms across his large chest and sat there for a moment, pondering what it would take to convince e stubborn demon.

"I'll go away, only if you accept my words, or if my actions can get nowhere with you." he said in a thoughtful tone.

"Don't waste your time."

"Don't take my words so lightly! What I am about to show you will change your view of Christmas forever."

"What?" just then the floor began to shake, and the window rattled rather noisily. The panels in the window started to shatter, and the whole room seemed to be shrinking, or betting farther and farther away. A searing pain evaded Ghirahim's head, and he placed his hands above his eyes to shield himself from the images rushing past.

As the images slowed, and the world finally stopped spinning, Ghirahim allowed himself to look and study his surroundings. He was no longer in his marvelous bedchamber, although he _was _still dressed in his diamond patterned flannel pajamas. No, he was in a room much simpler, more modest. There was a small fireplace, and it had burned low, sending a chill down Ghirahim's arms. A small boy, about the age of four, was slumped in a chair, his face streaked with fresh tears.

"What is this?" Ghirahim asked, highly confused by the situation.

"This is your past. _Christmas__ past_, to be exact." The Thunder Dragon knowingly replied. Silently, Ghirahim watched as the little boy-who looked strangely like himself-stared down at a small toy in his hands. It was a small plush doll that was meant to look like a Bokoblin. It wasn't accurate by any stretch, for Bokoblins were _not_ that cute. Only, one of its eyes had been ripped from its stitching, and was only attached by a single thread, and there were small tears all over the doll, with stuffing peeking and spilling out. The thing was covered in dirt, and there were a few drops of dark red staining the brighter color of the fabric.

"...I repeat, what is this?"

"This is a Christmas of your past Ghirahim. This is one of the reasons that you despise Christmas so much today. It appears that you had gotten this nice little doll, but someone ruined it." Yes, Ghirahim could see a small box that had been eagerly ripped open. And if he concentrated enough, he could hear the mocking voice of Demise from another room, taunting the smaller version of Ghirahim for crying over the doll.

"I can see what you're playing at...but how exactly is this supposed to change my mind?"

"Well, for starters-"

"And have you even realized that this isn't even a true memory of my past?!" cutting in, Ghirahim glared at the dragon with all his might. "This never happened! I have never celebrated Christmas in my entire life! Demise never would have allowed it even if I had wanted to!" Ghirahim's cheeks flushed with anger. This was such a waste of precious sleep! He might have put up with this if it had been the true past, but did the dragon really think Ghirahim to be that stupid to believe a fake memory?

"..." the dragon had no reply to Ghirahim's outrage.

"That's what I thought." Turning around, Ghirahim added venom to his next words. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to return to my sleep. thank you."

"If that is what it takes." The Thunder Dragon spoke with a sigh. Ghirahim was about to confirm this, but the dragon roared so loudly, that Ghirahim had to cover his ears to block out the sound. Blackness covered his vision, and the scene vanished.

* * *

Ghirahim woke with a small shout of something like fear mixed with surprise. He was panting, and his skin was sticky with sweat. He took off his loose night shirt to free himself from the heat. He looked around for any sing of his yellow "friend," but the Thunder Dragon was nowhere in sight.

[I must have just been dreaming...] Ghirahim let out a relieved sigh. He settled back into his soft bed, and growled in annoyance as he heard an even deeper voice speak to him.

"Ghirahim. Wake up. I, Eldin, the Fire Dragon am here to teach you about you Christmas Present. Come with me, and I will show you what you need to know."

"As long as we make it back in time for more sleep." sighing, Ghirahim readied himself for something similar to what had just happened not five minutes before.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the ending. I NEEDed to post something before my clock read midnight. That would be cheating. Because yep. I wrote this in one day. And Christmas Eve to be that! Oh yea, that reminds me.  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! AND MERRY GHRISTMAS EVE!  
**

**I got the coolest shirt from my wonderful sister today. It's a picture of OoT Link about to shoot an arrow at all who face me. *puts on the ghetto hat again*  
**

**So, until it's officially Christmas, I can't lecture you all about the story of how Christ was born. T.T Too bad. And I'll probably forget to do it tomorrow. So, go get out yo' Bibles and read the Christmas Story! Do it, do it I say!  
**

**'Red Head' still needs a name. I refuse to use that of what my besties give me, as that's cheating. He will appear in the next chapter if given a name. If not, then I guess Blondie's gonna shine.  
**


	4. The Present of Ignorance

**A/N: Let me sing you a little song. I wish you a Merry Ghristmas! ...okay, that's enough singing on my part. No, but seriously people, it's Christmas! In case you _DIDN'T_ want to know, I had a wonderful time with my family, and I really enjoyed myself today and I hope you did too. I just wish we had more snow than the little we have now. The only upside to the tiny amounts of frozen water is that we got to have my grandpa over for dinner today! He can't come when it's cold. Mobility difficulties.  
**

**Enjoy the next-to-the-next-to-last-chapter! XD  
**

* * *

Ghirahim was surprised when Eldin had instead of using magic to transport them, he just had floated over to the door. Ghirahim had been very confused, and tried to open it for the dragon, but instead, his hand went right through the handle!

"What is going on here?" he asked. "Did you kill me? Is this some sick form of punishment?"

"No. It is a dream-like world that we are in. We are wandering in the doorway that connects the mortal world you live in, and the Silent Realms."

"And this makes it so that I can't touch anything." Ghirahim said it as a statement rather than as a question.

"Just shut up and follow me." the Fire Dragon stated in an impatient tone.

He was lead down numerous flights of stairs, and finally the two arrived at a small, iron door at the end of a hallway in one of the lower floors. The door had bolts and bars running across the length of it, and there was steam coming through the gaps between the door and the ground.

"You brought be to...the boiler room?" Ghirahim asked, raising a very thin, almost non-existent brow.

"I would never do such a thing as to waste your time, showing you the untruth." Eldin said.

"Really. Then when you open this door, there should be a pump and fire pit with mounds of coal, and a servant in there working the boiler. Because my home must be heated somehow."

"Yes. That is what you will find in there." The Fire Dragon spoke in an almost sad voice.

"And why have you brought me here?"

"Just watch." The dragon placed a clawed hand on the door, and Ghirahim watched as it shimmered and disappeared. Behind the now-hidden door, Ghirahim could see the large machine in action. Pumping and running the boiler were two boys of about the age of sixteen years. They were the two boys from earlier that day in the kitchen. Dreath, his blonde hair glowing orange in the light, and Fili, sweat pouring down his long red hair and spilling onto the steaming floor. The two servant's muscles were working and twitching under the weight of the coals that they moved to the fire. Ghirahim could see others working in the room, but Eldin made sure that the focus was on Dreath and Fili.

"...what am I supposed to see here? I see two of my servants, working on making the mansion warm."

"Do you not care that they are slaving over hot coals on Christmas Eve?" bellowed the Fire Dragon.

"Is that not what servants are for?"

Glaring, Eldin almost spit his hot flaming breath on Ghirahim but thought better of it. If it was needed, his sister would preform such a task.

"Look, if this is all you have to show me, you might as well leave and let me get my much-needed sleep. A demon isn't working on pure darkness you know. We need our rest too."

A bit more glaring came from the red dragon, until he finally gave in. Unwillingly, Eldin clapped his clawed hands and Ghirahim was transported to his warm bed once again. Eldin only hoped that his sister, Faron, could talk sense into that man. If not...then may the goddesses have mercy on his soul.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I am so surprised that I got this done in one day. And on Christmas of all days! So busy...and then when everyone left for their respective homes, I got lazy and goofed off. But, I did promise you this. And, maybe it'll be a while before you get the next few chapters now that I know this isn't getting done by Christmas. XD Love you all of my readers! Hugs and Hershey's Kisses for all of you!  
**


	5. The Future Never Fails

**A/N: Welcome back! As some of you may be thinking that I have dropped this story, you're wrong! I would never do that! Unless I die, or am hospitalized (don't get any ideas), I'm not going anywhere! Whoo!  
**

**As requested by a reviewer, I did give a name to my red-head. Fili was chosen, as it was the only serious request. What I had so stupidly forgotten was that it was the name of one of the dwarves in the Hobbit! No matter, I can live with it. X| *is dying*  
**

**I have promised some of you one more chpater, and yes. I am following through with that promise. Expect it, but I know not when it will be ready. Just keep in mind that it's coming. The gears in my brain are worn, and rusting. So it can sometimes take a while to spew out something good.  
**

* * *

Ghirahim didn't even try falling asleep as he knew that there was a third dragon, and it was no doubt that she was going to appear as well. He waited in his bed, sitting up against the bedpost. There was a chilled wind blowing in, even though the window was closed. Ghirahim shivered from this knowledge, and the cold.

After perhaps an hour of waiting, Ghirahim couldn't stand it anymore. Patience was not one of his stronger qualities, and he would not stand for this any longer! If the Water Dragon was going to come, she would have done so by now! Ghirahim huffed and crawled under his covers. As expected, just as he had done as such, the sound of waterfalls could be heard, and Ghirahim felt her presence. But when he looked around his room, the dragon was nowhere in sight.

Dramatically, Ghirahim sighed and rose from his covers, leaving his bedroom. There were sounds coming from the kitchen again, so Ghirahim decided to investigate. What he found was even worse than that of that morning. The large, blue form of Faron was hovering near the fire pit, and there was a large black cow standing next to her.

"What is this?!" Ghirahim loudly exclaimed.

"It's a bull." Came the impatient tone of the dragon.

"Yes, I know what a bull is! But what are you doing in my kitchen?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Skinny?" The Water Dragon Turned her long neck so that her face was looking directly at Ghirahim's. her eyes were narrowed, and they glimmered with mischievous humor.

"Argh! Why weren't you in my room? Don't you have something to show me?" Ghirahim impatiently tapped his foot against the cold stone of the kitchen floor. It would have been cold on his feet, but before he had left his bedroom, he had slipped his feet into a pair of fuzzy white slippers with diamonds on the bottoms.

"I didn't know you were so keen to getting to know Christmas. Besides, I didn't want to climb up to your room. If you really didn't want to know Christmas, you would have just fallen back asleep and would have ignored my presence." The Water Dragon looked Ghirahim right in the eyes, the demon inwardly flinching at her gaze.

"No, I just knew you would be destroying my home! And really, why did you bring that cow in here?"

"It's a bull, Skinny. And maybe I would have, and maybe I wouldn't. But you do need to treat me with respect, or I might be inclined to eat that pretty little face of yours." Baring her fangs, Faron growled at the demon before waving the scene before them away. As the images swirled around their two forms, Ghirahim mock-bowed to the dragon.

"Yes, your _highness._" Unwavering disrespect could be heard in Ghirahim's voice, and that was the reason Faron needed to swing her tail in the demon's direction.

"Now, pay attention, and don't lose your head." Faron once again bared her sharp, white teeth at Ghirahim, who this time couldn't hide the flinch. Chuckling, Faron waved her hand once more and the swirling, twirling images stopped, leaving the scene to be that of the main hall in Ghirahim's mansion.

The fire was blazing high, and there were red and white socks hanging over the hearth. A tall evergreen was situated in the middle of the room, and there were wrapped boxed strewn all around and under the tree. Gold tinsel was wrapped at least twenty times around the tree, and the places were there was no tinsel red and gold balls hung from the branches. A shining gold star was the wain focus of the tree, and it was beautifully placed at the top.

"..." Ghirahim was speechless. Everywhere he looked, Christmas had evaded his home. The knights of armor had been decorated with red and white fuzzy hats and wreaths had been placed around their necks. Small, stripped red and white canes were hanging from every possible place, and green confetti was littering the floor.

"...what has happened to my home?"whispered Ghirahim.

"Only what will become of Christmas if you do not accept now. Isn't it horrifying?" Faron laid a clawed hand on the demon's shoulder, and wet tears sprang up in his brown eyes.

"It is..." a sniffle was heard from the demon lord, and he angrily turned to face the Water Dragon. "If Christmas is so perfect in the future, why is it that you want me to accept the holiday? How far into the future is this anyway?" he howled in fury.

"Tomorrow." The dragon replied in a nonchalant tone.

"So why must I do-" Ghirahim stopped dead in his sentence. Tomorrow? That couldn't be right...could it? "D-did you say...tomorrow?"

"I did." Faron began to sharped one of her claws.

"How...you said..."

"Look. This is the future, no matter how you go about things. "

"What will happen to make this if I don't give in?" Ghirahim asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'll snap your head clean off your shoulders." snarled Faron.

Ghirahim gulped. "I thought as much."

"I'm so glad we could come to an agreement." Faron gathered up her trailing kimono and clapped her hands, summoning the dizzying vortex again. "Now Skinny," she started.

"...my name is Ghirahim." cut in the demon.

"I don't care what it really is. But I must have you know, that Christmas is only once a year, and that you should let your servants enjoy it while it lasts. I don't really care what you do after that."

"Why did you care if about my life in the first place? What is it that made you come to haunt me?! I'm sure there are plenty of other mistreated souls that don't celebrate Christmas!"

"You honestly want to know?" Faron inquired. Nodding his head, Ghirahim's white hair flew every which way and that. "We really didn't have a reason other than the fact that it was a good excuse to torment your dreams."

Ghirahim's mouth hung wide open. From what she just said, this might not even have been real? As if reading his mind, the Water Dragon spoke in a clipped tone. "And no, this wasn't just a dream. This really is happening, and you will be without a head if you don't do as I say."

"Fine. But just for this, you owe me one favor." Ghirahim snapped as his kitchen was coming back into focus.

"And what would that be?" asked the Water Dragon.

"I get to celebrate this day in my own, _special_ way..." Ghirahim rubbed his hands together. Sleep would be as good as gone tonight, but for what Ghirahim was plotting...it was worth it...


	6. Epilogue?

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful sister who helped me get the idea for this chapter! I had the main idea plotted, but she suggested the actual thing. You'll know when you see it. ;D**

**Well, here it is. The ending to a multi-chapter fiction. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, or even clicking on this fic by mistake, and liking it anyway! My wonderful reviewers, **eureka93, Guest: miano53 7he Goddess Din (AKA, Din's Fire), Forgotten Shadow Dweller, Dark Priestess of Hyrule, and Hanyoualchamist1**! Thank you all so much! And thanks to any reviewers who have yet to leave one! I know you're out there, I'm watching you. o_o**

* * *

Link walked hand in hand with Zelda as they admired the snow-covered land of Faron. The land was peaceful, and a thick layer of ice covered the pools of water. Link felt quite confident that his and the dragon's plan had been successful. How could anyone resist the cheer of Christmas? It just didn't seem possible. So Ghirahim just had to come to find his true feelings! Either that or have Faron threaten him...

If it were not for Zelda's warning, Link would have walked straight into a very large, suspicious box wrapped in glittery green and red wrapping paper. On the top was a very large sparkling gold bow, and there was a tag on the box that read,

_To; Link_

_From; Somebody who isn't Link  
_

Link smiled a smile so big, Zelda almost thought he was going to die of happiness.

"Link...who do you think it's from?" she timidly inquired.

"Oh, just a certain demon lord." responded a very excited hero.

"Wait, this is from Ghirahim?" Zelda asked in a worried tone as Link moved to open the present. "Don't you think it might not be the best idea to open something from him?"

"Don't worry Zelda! You don't know how much he would have had to change to send this present! I'm only glad my words got to him." _Or Faron's fierceness..._ Link added silently.

"Okay..." Zelda was still skeptical, but she trusted Link. And if he trusted Ghirahim, then she would just have to live with it. Besides, how could anyone try anything bad on Christmas? It was a day of joy, not hate. Perhaps the demon cast aside his anger for just this one day.

Link approached the large box with an excited look on his face.

[He really seems to be sure of this.] thought Zelda. As Link approached the box, Zelda trembled in anticipation. The moment Link's fingers neared the glittery surface, the box burst apart. Pieces of shiny material flew every which way, causing the pair to take cover. When all had settled, Link cautiously approach the remains of the present. Large pieces of black 'something' was scattered amongst the shredded remains of the gift box. It was shiny and looked somewhat like large, polished armor.

"Hmm...I wonder what this could be used for..." Link picked up a large helmet and studied the reflective surface carefully. Looking at the entire mound, Link judged that the suite of armor was far too big for him to wear.

"Maybe it's a puzzle?" hinted Zelda, "And you have to put it together?" trying to be helpful, Zelda gathered up some of the smaller pieces of the armor and started arranging them in a standing position.

"Yeah, Ghirahim probably got me a knight for Christmas. And he knows I like puzzles so much, he made it so I had to put it together!" Zelda didn't know if Link was being sarcastic or not, be his eyes seemed bright, and he started putting the thing together along with Zelda.

* * *

It took them a few hours, but in the end, Link and Zelda had successfully put together Ghirahim's thoughtful Christmas present. It was tall, taller than Groose even, the armor was glossy black with a vintage gold design, and overall, the thing looked very menacing. The helmet had two large horn-like structures coming from both sides of the head, and there was a large shield that attached to one of the arms.

"All its missing would be a sword. Then it would look great!" stated Link.

Just then, Link saw it. A big, black with white markings sword. It was huge, and beautiful. He started towards it, and took the weapon by the hilt. It was almost too heavy for him to carry, but he managed somehow. With Zelda's help, he managed to place the sword in the right hand of the giant statue. It was strange, as it seemed that the hand clamped around the sword itself, but Link figured it was a trick of the light.

Stepping back to admire their handy work, Zelda raised the question, "Link, how are we going to get this back to your house?"

Link's eyes went wide. He hadn't thought of that. That thing was quite big, _and_ had taken such a long time to put together the first time. He was pondering what to do as Zelda started to tap him on the shoulder.

"Link..." she started in a low voice.

"Hush. I'm trying to think of a way to get this back to my house."

"Link..." again, Zelda wearily said her friend's name. He didn't respond, so she continued. "I think you should look..."

Link looked up from the ground and his inner thoughts. "Wha-" what Link saw almost sent him into a hysterical fit. The giant statue, was _moving_. It was taking large steps toward Zelda and Link, and it had an eerie air about it.

"...maybe it's friendly?" Link tried. As the thing got close, it got into an offensive position, and Link gulped. No, this thing definitely wasn't friendly. Link got ready to draw his sword, but then remembered that he had left it at his house, not expecting to run into any fights today.

"Thank you so much Ghirahim. This is absolutely what I wanted to do today."

* * *

Ghirahim laughed at his position in the trees. Link looked incredibly ridiculous, trying to fend off the monster with a fallen branch! Zelda wasn't much better, as she had collected some stones and tried throwing them at the monster. Rubbing his chin, an idea came to the demon. And a clever one at that.

In a flourish, Ghirahim teleported down below to the battle that was taking place. If it could even be called that... He stopped the monster, leaving immobile for the time being.

"Ghirahim! I thought-"

"Aupt bup bup." interrupted Ghirahim, holding up his index finger. "That's no way to start a conversation, now is it Link?" Ghirahim smiled at the hero. "I thought you would rather like my gift. And because I know just how generous you are, I think I'll be selecting mine from you right now." Ghirahim teleported from his position near the monster to directly in front of Zelda. "Hello princess." he smiled deviously at her.

Taking Zelda into his arms, Ghirahim jumped up into the trees and out of sight. Link shouted after Ghirahim, but all he heard in response was the demon,s laughter, and the sound of Zelda screaming. He tried climbing up into one of the trees, but just then, he heard the boom of the monster's feet moving. He turned to face the armored beast, and was knocked head first into a heaping pile of frozen snow.

"Merry Christmas, Link! Enjoy your present!" Ghirahim's voice rang out in the woods. After reaching a moderate distance from Link, Ghirahim turned to address Zelda. "Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll learn to love spending time with me." He gave her another one of his enchanting smiles and teleported away. Back to his mansion where there was peppermint, Christmas, and most importantly, more Darknuts waiting to be sent out to Link.

* * *

**A/N: Again, thank all of you wonderful people for reading, and patiently waiting for this late last chapter. Have a wonderful 2013!**


End file.
